Emily is a Pro
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Emily, Amelie and Lena take a day off and relax playing a little bit of mocked up Overwatch themselves, where they play as themselves and their friends, and where they also learn that Emily is an amazing shot.


_AN: If you would like to commission me, please send an email to valkurion7 . Commissions start from only $7!_

* * *

 **Emily is a Pro**

Lena shot through the ramparts, doing her best to keep the beat she had on Genji, but the slippery bastard was too quick even for her. Every time she'd manage to slip forward through time or slip back through it with the device around her chest, the ninja would be gone, slashing his sword all around her in opposite directions.

It was infuriating to her.

"Amelie, please tell me you have something on this punk? I'm running out of breath he's that fast love," Lena snaked down her small communication device that was lodged in her ear. She needed relief and fast, the only person in her vicinity with the skill needed to swat what was essentially a Genji shaped fly going close to mach one as Lena herself was. "Come on Amelie love, please? He's reeeeaaaally gettin' on my nerves love." She tried again when there was no response. Then she heard the sharp steps of high heels clack against metal panels. She could tell Widowmaker was making her way to a vantage point.

Amelie spotted Genji and Lena mucking around in the snow, and from her vantage point, it looked like a soupy mess of blue streaks of light zipping back and forth in multiple directions, with Genji's streaks of green in the other. She felt a little humiliated and slightly tired of this type of stunt, both from Lena and from Genji. They were like kids when they were running so fast. So many times had Amelie and Emily both referred to them as Sonic and Knuckles, all the worse when Genji wore red.

Clicking the bottom of her heels into the metal, finding the whole thing tedious (for she knew Lena could eliminate Genji with ease if she really tried) Amelie aimed down the scope of her hi-tech sniper rifle. "Attendez, mon cher, je viens aider…" Amelie spoke into the small mic piece of her comm device, and fired a fully powered round from her rifle, swatting Genji with a direct hit to left temple of his head. He fell so limp onto the snow Lena flinched in fear as she felt the whiplash from the curling bullet. It was terrifying.

Lena Oxton jumped in her seat, cowering behind the sofa as she saw Genji's body on the screen flew like a ragdoll. "Ah!" She cried as she scrambled to sit and shake behind the blue sofa that seated three. Herself, Amelie on her left and her longest girlfriend Emily on her right. Now of course, since breaking the mind control behind Amelie and freeing her of the 'Widowmaker' they were all dating anyway.

"Oh, Lena! What's wrong? Amelie took him out!" Emily scolded her rushing and frantic girlfriend as the round of elimination ended and they were kicked to the mid-game character select screen. Amelie chose to play as Hanzo this time, as his weapon and playability were similar to her own. Emily herself, who had died very early on in the previous round chose to play as Satya, otherwise known as Symmetra in the game, a character again she had no experience with. Emily was fairly poor at playing the game but neither Lena or Amelie could admit it to their girlfriend. They simply did their best to protect her and try to win at the same time. Now that Amelie and Lena had both used their own characters up they had to improvise on what played just as well, and what could protect Emily. While Amelie had selected Hanzo, Lena hopped back over the sofa, pulled her tongue out at Amelie, who quickly grabbed Lena's perky and punkish face and gave her a quick kiss.

"Rapidement, choisissez un héros, Lena!" Amélie told her spunky British girlfriend. She was telling her to pick a character to play as, but the time ran out before she could select Lucio or Genji, the two with similar speed to her own. As the timer hit zero Lena quickly pressed the A button on the character she was currently hovering over, which was her good friend Angela. It was not entirely so bad, Lena had clocked in some good time as Angela and knew just how to play her own game as a healing hero, but it made no difference in the round.

All too quickly, Amelie ran into the opposition's Reinhardt, who dispatched her so quickly with a couple of swings with his mighty hammer that Amelie did not even see what killed her until the kill cam zoomed in on his massive body. She threw her controller, which this time startled Emily a little as she was trying to stay alive now and find Lena as Angela for some healing. The purple flesh of their French girlfriend seemed to boil from within as she grew red underneath it with anger. "Comment fait-il!" Amelie barked at the screen, standing up and looking like a pruning grape under her purple skin. "Un homme méchant! Je n'étais nulle part chez lui quand il m'a tué!" She shouted at the top of her lungs in such a beautiful and yet ferocious brand of Parisian French it made Lena and Emily lose focus as they grew a little flushed at the chest.

That was the one thing that always made both of the original girlfriends so flustered and broken no matter what happened. If Amelie spoke French, or in her heavily French accent when flipping off at the screen or anything, on accounts of her very mild anger issue as a side effect of not being the Widowmaker anymore, both Brits would melt into little gay puddles. It was because of this French outburst, that Lena did not see the enemy Pharah or Reaper coming, and both she and Emily as Satya perished.

They lost the round.

"Lena! Emily! Faites attention! Nous avons perdu ce tour!" Amelie shouted again, looking as if she was losing her mind. Lena sniggered at it a little with a flushed face and Emily straightened herself out, as gay as she was, she considered that impossible.

"Okay Amelie darling, sorry, it was all Lena's fault, we can pull this back. There's still one more round we can win, and I'll play as Widowmaker okay? Lena play as Lucio for fuck's sake and help us this time yeah love?" Emily asked her childish speedster of a lover. Lena was still in a little shock Emily would sell her out to Amelie so much and so quickly. It was hardly her fault she had the knack for developing ladyboners for Amelie's accent and language.

She scrunched her face as the posh Emily, still feeling betrayed at how she threw all the blame on her. "There's a reason they call it the bloody language of love Em. I love it, and I love Amelie, so let's rub this one off for the girls yeah? Amelie…" Lena asked, trying to remember how to speak French. She knew that the purple coloured honey liked it when they spoke French to her. She was struggling to remember just how to say it.

"Uhh, Amelie… Qui choisissez-vous cette fois-ci?" Lena asked, asking Amelie who she was going to select.

She chose Lena, and Lena chose Lucio, and Emily chose Amelie, it was all a little confusing. But quickly they started the final round, and it was quiet for a long while. Lena as Lucio and Amelie as Lena stuck together as the French grape coloured beauty instructed Emily to take to higher ground with her grappling hook and scout, trying to remain hidden. If Emily did have one skill in the game, it was staying away from a fight, and she managed to find an enemy. It was Bastion.

Lena soon found an enemy version of herself and engaged in a game of cat and mouse with her. While Emily found the final remaining enemy - a snowy little Mei, who was huddling close to the Bastion for a strange reason. "Lena, can you move Tracer over to the other two? I have an idea! Amelie, babe, could you stand by in case I miss, I know you can skirt around Bastion and kill him," Emily devised, planning something that would top her career in the game, she was beginning to get a little scared so.

"Affirmative chérie, le temps de marcher dans mon salon…" Amelie smiled as she closed in on what was quickly becoming a bottleneck.

Lena raced, dragging the opposing Tracer with her as she did and right through the enemy Mei and Bastion. They lined up at just the right second, and…

"Boom!" Emily bellowed, sniping all three of them with perfectly powered headshots, all at once. She achieved a triple kill at the same time and won the whole match instantly. It was a perfect kill, and one even she was shocked at. In Amelie's arms, Lena and she were in a stunning form of awe, completely shell-shocked over what had just happened.

"She… She… She killed them…" Lena murmured.

"C'était le plus grand coup que j'aie jamais vu…" Amelie followed, utterly stunned as if she had hearts in her eyes as Emily celebrated by fisting the air and setting her controller down before sipping on her still warm mug of lemon and grape infused tea.

"What does that mean baby? I'm still learning with the French," Lena asked, a little too stunned to translate in her head.

"It means 'that was the greatest shot I have ever seen' cherie…"

All they heard from the television after that, as they both stared at Emily as if she was the next Widowmaker waiting to happen she was so effective with a rifle was the game's voice announcer calling. "Play of the Game…"


End file.
